


SOCIAL CLIMB

by aruzeii



Series: Things Not Typically Allowed [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Degradations, M/M, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, This plot revolves around sex and horny young men please do not expect much, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Vers Jisung, basically Seungmin overpowering both Chan and Jisung while bottoming... as he should!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruzeii/pseuds/aruzeii
Summary: Jisung loves Seungmin. Seungmin loves fucking. Christopher isn’t sure why he’s involved.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Things Not Typically Allowed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	SOCIAL CLIMB

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this threesome plot since i released CHOKE!, but WELL, shit happened and blahblahblah- but it's here now! I'd recommend you to read the first part of this series beforehand to get some context :D anyways, please enjoy~

Christopher fell back into his productive routine. Headphones on, synthesizer plugged. 

He was a fucked-up, utter disaster of a jobless bastard. A ball of anger and bottled frustration. He moved to the city in hope of chasing his hopeless dreams. Instead, he got himself involved in a series of unexpected pretty events and got himself laid in the way he never imagined. With a kid richer than he could ever imagined, prettier than he could ever see in his wet dreams. 

He was in a much better place than he used to be, and it was embarrassing to think about the reason. Really good sex, that was. Several sexy encounters woke him up, worked him up into a sequence of inspiration and musicalization. And then he’s there. 

In the chapter he’d been waiting for. 

So Christopher opened his latest track, the verse he left untouched because he got too distracted the night before. And right before he got the chance to open the track, there was a dull knock on the door, gradually getting louder. 

Kim Seungmin. 

“Heeey neighbour,” Kim Seungmin greeted with a wide smile and a bottle of wine. “Bad timing? Am I disturbing you? You’re composing?” 

Kim Seungmin was the distraction from the night before. Sometimes Christopher cringed about their first encounters, about how his anger left a little mark on his neighbour’s pretty nose. 

“You know you always come at a bad timing; and you’re always disturbing,” Chris smiled. “Come in.” 

Kim Seungmin stepped inside unapologetically. Christopher didn’t mind. He’d love a company, even when he knew Kim Seungmin would only visit for his dick. He didn’t mind that either. 

Christopher invited Seungmin to sit on his couch while he took a short trip to the kitchen to fetch his fanciest glass. Shame. He only had gift mugs. Smiling sheepishly, he strolled back to his living room where Kim Seungmin had draped himself over the couch comfortably.

As he sat himself down beside his neighbour, Chris let Kim Seungmin pour the red wine on both of their mugs, letting him control the pace while he enjoyed the pretty nooks and crooks of Kim Seungmin’s face. 

“Merlot,” Kim Seungmin introduced while swirling the wine in his ceramic mug. He stretched his arm along the couch head and snuggled in, resting his shin on his knee. Overpowering and dominating. 

Christopher drank his wine, and Kim Seungmin clamped his lips. Christopher leaned to the couch beside his neighbour, staring blankly on the black screen of his TV.

“Delicious, isn’t it? Taste it, let it swim and explore on your tastebuds—no! Don’t drink it like beer, stupid fuck.” 

Christopher didn’t care about brands nor the taste of wine. The wine tasted fucking good, but he preferred his cheap canned beer and energy drinks. 

Christopher circled his finger on the chair arm. “What’s up? Sungie cancelled on you?” 

Kim Seungmin let out an inaudible murmur while taking another sip from his mug. He smacked his wet lips several times. Goddamn, was his lips beautiful. Kim Seungmin rested his head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. There were some cracks on the broken white. 

He didn’t nod yes, nor did he shake for a no. He instead jumped from his position and slid himself on top of Chris’ thighs. 

“Jisungie would never cancel on me, would he?” 

Christopher didn’t know how to respond, so he stared at Kim Seungmin’s clothed chest, presented only an inch before his face. He always smelled expensive; even though Chris wasn’t sure how luxury smelt like. Chris averted his eyes to Kim Seungmin’s mug. _Happy Holidays!_

“Well, I thought so too,” Kim Seungmin answered himself. Christopher never understood him, so he stayed quiet. All he knew was that Kim Seungmin would have sex with Jisung whenever he got the chance, and Chris was but a second choice. Not that Chris minded.

“Too much work at the office. Said he wouldn’t make it tonight.” 

Christopher flinched a little when he felt a fluff of hair on the crook of his neck. He let himself take a breath full of Kim Seungmin’s scent. Kim Seungmin smelled like washed cotton that was smothered in expensive detergent. 

“Chriiiiis,” Kim Seungmin wailed, leaving wet teases on Chris’ neck. “Accompany me for the night, will you? I’m lonelyyy.” 

Christopher sighed, “That’s what you always did, Seungmin, always with that excuse.” Sighing more to the wet sensation of the rich kid’s soft lips on the skin of his neck. 

“You shouldn’t play around this much,” Chris advised, only half-caring about the words he spurted out. Kim Seungmin felt warm and comfortable and he smelled fucking good. 

But Kim Seungmin was grinding on his thigh, nibbling on his neck, whispering needy whines.

“If he breaks up with you because of this, don’t blame me.” Christopher leaned in at last, working his hands onto Kim Seungmin’s toned body. 

“Shut uuup, dumb-dumb. You sound like an old man,” Kim Seungmin ruffled Christopher’s hair, staring at him with his creased almond eyes. His other hand sneakily ran down Christopher’s chest, rubbing on his clothed nipple. Christopher’s breath hitched. 

“We’re not dating. I don’t even have feelings for him.” 

Kim Seungmin’s fingers danced onto Christopher’s clothes, lifting the fabric and traced his abs. 

Christopher groaned and pushed Kim Seungmin down to the couch, scenting down the rich kid’s exposed torso, palming on his erection. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Kim Seungmin laughed, caressing Christopher’s cheek mockingly. 

“Fucking weirdo,” Kim Seungmin sneered. Chris grunted and pulled down his pants harsh. 

“Quick,” Chris demanded. Impatient. 

“Whoa, where did that audacity come from? I thought I shouldn’t play around this much, right, Christopher?” Kim Seungmin taunted, staring down at Chris. 

The rich kid’s index finger laid on Christopher’s chest, sitting back up and pushing Chris back onto the couch. 

“You know I always have control over you, right, Christopher? Fucking behave.”
    
    
      
    
    * * *
    
    
    

They weren’t dating, that’s true. Kim Seungmin didn’t have feelings for him, that’s true too. But _Han Jisung_ was in love. 

He never meant to fall in love, of course. It wasn’t written in his plan and he was never that much of a sap. All he wanted was to seduce the company’s chairman so he could get his exclusive position in the company. He just wanted to manipulate his way into glory, and after all, he had no time for such romance in between his job and night classes. 

Especially when the other person was a total asshole that’s full of himself (and stacks of cash, dignity, and promising positions). 

But for goodness’ sake. 

He just saw those brown eyes underneath him, he just saw the menacing orbs under his hold, and he was just then swallowed deep to the beauty of Kim Seungmin. 

He fell hard, with his morals thrown out of the window and savvy kicked to the curb. 

Han Jisung fell in love with Seungmin, falling completely out of his plans. Jisung fell in love with Seungmin, maybe falling a _little_ too hard. Just a little. 

All Jisung wanted was to get into the Kim company and be an executive. _But_ when his cock reached the deepest part of the primary heir of the company’s ass; when the youngest son of one of South Korea’s most influential millionaires melted within his touch; when _The_ Kim Seungmin rolled his eyes in pleasure and moaned his name for _more_ , Han Jisung decided to split his plan. 

To have Kim Seungmin fall in love with him. 

Seungmin was also a crazy masochist. He loved being slapped during sex, knife over his skin, the blood that run over. But Jisung preferred caressing his surface, he preferred slow and deep thrusts into the rich kid. Feeling everything about him, because Jisung loved Seungmin. 

Seungmin loved having bruises all over his body, but Jisung preferred kissing the purple marks. Seungmin enjoyed sex when it’s filled with degradations and (literal) choked profanities, but Jisung preferred slow sex with kisses and love talks. 

Han Jisung knew the consequences of fucking the conglomerate’s chairman. He knew the consequences of _falling in love_ with the conglomerate’s chairman. He knew he’d only get hurt. 

He wished he wasn’t _this_ smitten over the rich kid. 

Because, even though Kim Seungmin was a huge masochist in bed, he was also a total fucking sadist when it came to reciprocating feelings.
    
    
      
    
    * * *
    
    
    

“Oh, Christopher, fuck, yes, right there, oh!” 

The noises that resonated around Chris’ room were total porno. As if (and definitely) on purpose, each of Kim Seungmin’s moans were clear, audible, definitely hentai-ish, and a hundred percent fucking fake. 

But Christopher wasn’t any better, so he wasn’t one to talk. Even though he had a bone-crushing grip on Kim Seungmin’s tiny waist, the rich kid was still the one who controlled their pace and movement. 

Kim Seungmin bounced on his lap, producing high-pitched pornographic moans. 

“Oh yes, that feels so good, Christopher!” 

Christoper drowned his face on Kim Seungmin’s sweaty collarbones, leaving bites to muffle his even more pathetic groans. 

It always boiled down to sex. Whatever occassion they’re having, whatever conversation they’re talking, whatever complain Chris’ submitting, it would always come down to them fucking like rabbits in Christopher’s apartment. The places where Chris would have to spray Febreze on were sometimes very embarrassing; but he wouldn’t let his rich neighbour know. 

Because that’s how sex buddies work, right? It’s not like they exchanged feelings and kisses; it’s more like sloppy, disgusting, all-spit makeouts and degrading words coming from the rich kid, and desperate cries of Christopher. 

They established their status as strict friends with benefits. And both swore they wouldn’t fall for each other; mostly because Kim Seungmin was a total asshole when it comes to romance, and Christopher was too much of a clusterfuck when it comes to dealing with feelings. 

And also partly because Christopher thought Kim Seungmin was dating the squirrel-Jisungie guy, which they didn’t talk about as much. 

“Say, Chris,” Kim Seungmin bounced on Christopher’s dick, not bothering to continue his staged, faked pornographic moans. 

Chris looked up, pretty sure his face was totally fucked from the way the rich kid’s voice was laced with an audible grin. He was sweaty and definitely as red as boiled crab, and he fought his eyeballs to not roll backwards from just how _good_ his neighbour felt around his cock. Still, he felt the small drips of tears wetting his cheeks. He focused on gripping Kim Seungmin’s skin as if his life depended on it. 

Kim Seungmin continued, hips rolling on Christopher’s cock. “What’s your stance on doing a threesome?” 

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” 

It wasn’t like he’s surprised; Kim Seungmin proposed a threesome the first time they had sex, and Christopher just agreed on a whim. Even so, they never discussed it afterwards and Christopher just shrugged the topic under the rug. 

“With,” Chris bit his lip hard, too embarrassed to release his moans. “With whom?”

“Jisung,” Kim Seungmin replied. 

Maybe they’re eventually gonna start talking about the squirrel guy more than before, after all. The first time Kim Seungmin shoved his three-way idea, he confessed it was _Jisungie_ who proposed it. Christopher knew well it was all Kim Seungmin’s cunning deed. 

Christopher never really met Jisung, other than the one time where he broke Kim Seungmin’s nose in front of him. Chris felt like he knew him, though. From how loud he usually sounded when fucking his neighbour. 

(He saw himself in the squirrel-guy-Jisungie, but he would take the confession to his grave.) 

Christopher’s brain scrambled and he lost his thoughts when he felt Kim Seungmin’s slender fingers slipping on his sensitive nipples. Chris groaned and cried. 

“Answer me when I ask,” Kim Seungmin threatened, but his face stayed just as calm. 

Christopher hissed, his words coming out broken and barely audible. “Can’t we talk about this, fuck, after we finished?” 

Kim Seungmin scoffed. “‘Course. You’re so lame.” 

He had a beautiful voice and Chris wanted to land his fist on the pretty face. Christopher promised himself, one day he would erase that mocking face. 

But he leaned in and suckled on Kim Seungmin’s neck. He tasted his sweat and it was more delicious than the wine.
    
    
      
    
    * * *
    
    
    

Jisung stood in front of Seungmin’s door. The elegant engravement of 304 shone before him and he felt like he was being mocked. He was but a stupid, hopeless romantic. He raised his knuckle to knock, but the wooden plate fell on his palm. 

Faint synth melodies fled to his ear from the room beside Seungmin’s. He knew that guy, kinda. The angry buff man who only moved recently and already had the audacity to break Seungmin’s nose. Jisung hated him; but he couldn’t help but blush at the memory of him and Seungmin having a bloody rough sex afterwards. Seungmin loved pain anyways, and bloody sheets could always be laundered. 

“What’re you doing there? Come in, ‘thought you had my keys?” 

Seungmin’s voice startled Jisung and snapped him from his crowded thoughts; he was soon met with the curious eyes of Seungmin. 

All Jisung wanted was for time to stop, when their eyes crashed. For him, for him and Seungmin only. For them to embrace each other like actual lovers. For them to share love talks and morning, sleepy kisses. 

“Ah, Chris’ music sounds louder in this shitty hallway,” Seungmin clicked his tongue, and Jisung stood still, drowning his boss’ kid in his starved gaze. He didn’t want to think that Seungmin liked _Christopher_ ’s music, but his voice was really beautiful. Jisung felt his chest pricked by a light sting of jealousy. 

From the distance, Seungmin smelled of hot showers and fresh laundered fabrics. He smelled of familiarity. 

“Come inside, Sungie. Why are you still standing there?” 

Jisung smiled and followed Seungmin inside. “Nothing. Just wanted to admire you for a little more.” 

He closed Seungmin’s door and leaned on the wooden plate, staring at Seungmin’s slender back. Seungmin’s half-dried hazelnut curls. Seungmin’s long legs, Seungmin’s bare feet. How could someone look so adorable by just walking?

“Minnie,” Jisung called, arms reaching and whiny, dragging his heels toward Seungmin. “Minnieee, come here.” 

Seungmin sneered, but he complied and gave in to Jisung’s long arms. Jisung wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist and clashed his nose into Seungmin’s shoulder blades. Seungmin was taller than him, but Jisung always felt bigger around him. Jisung wondered if he was even allowed to do this––things lovers would do. 

“You smell so good, Minnie. So beautiful too,” Jisung whispered against Seungmin’s crewneck sweatshirt. He smelled _comfortable_. “So, so, so, so, so fucking beautiful, fuck.” 

“Shiiit, why are you so sappy today?” Seungmin talked right to Jisung’s ear. 

Jisung let the silence hang in the air. Seungmin felt warm against him. 

“Want me to suck your cock?” 

Jisung chuckled against the fluffy fabric. Kim Seungmin would definitely be the death of him.

“I actually wanted to just cuddle and watch movies with you, Minnie, but sure. That’ll work too.” 

And then they’re there, in Jisung’s sanctuary, Seungmin’s bedroom. 

There Jisung was, sitting by the edge of Seungmin’s bed. Seungmin got Jisung hard in no time, kneeling between his opened legs and moving his palms all over Jisung’s length before switching into using just his plump lips. Addicting. Seungmin was so fucking addicting. 

Jisung never knew how and when Seungmin learned to suck dicks, but he was always so fucking amazing at doing the job. Jisung was sure it’s in the fact that Seungmin had no gag reflex; and how sneaky he was, twirling his tongue all over his sensitive head. 

Seungmin was always good at controlling himself, always amazing at controlling other people. Jisung didn’t quite understand why he was so _starving_ tonight. Swallowing his precum, licking all over the veins of his cock, and deepthroating him the next second. It was almost unbearable; Jisung could’ve crushed Seungmin’s skull if the brunette didn’t have his free hand clamped onto Jisung’s inner thigh. 

Aggressive, impatient. He fell through Seungmin’s merciless pace anyway. 

All Jisung could do was throwing his head back and card his crooked fingers all over Seungmin’s chestnut strands and pulling them hard, face-fucking him. 

“Seungminnie…” 

Seungmin didn’t like listening to other people’s whines, he’s the type to laugh at them. But that time, Seungmin nailed his eyes right on Jisung’s. Watery and needy. And Jisung noticed how he was palming himself. He noticed the tottered hips, he noticed the small damp spot on his crotch. 

Jisung noticed how he’d forgotten to take off his shoes before entering, and how his oxfords were practically being humped by Seungmin. He was very, _very_ sensitive. 

Fucking hell. 

The foggy eyes of Seungmin swallowed Jisung, making him dizzy with want and lust. It’s a very _Seungmin_ thing to do; hypnotizing him, undressing him with mere needy eyes. 

Seungmin popped Jisung’s cock from his lips––earning a disappointed groan from the other––and grinned. Another thing that was very him. The eyes that were clouded with desperation, turned into sparkling orbs of ridicule, spitting false shame and degradation just from the gaze. 

“As I thought, Sungie,” Seungmin confessed, forefinger circling unapologetically on Jisung’s reddened head. Jisung hissed both from the sensation and from how hot Seungmin looked. The other continued. 

“I can’t. My ass wouldn’t stop twitching and reminding how good it feels to be rammed by your huge cock. Just fuck me now.”

And that’s another thing––out of thousands of things––from Kim Seungmin that Jisung just loved so much. His dirty, foul fucking mouth.
    
    
      
    
    * * *
    
    
    

They have done this thousands of times, but Seungmin never failed to awe Jisung with the way he arched the pretty curves of his slender body. The way his whole stomach was practically flat on the mattress and his hips were up in the air, grasped by Jisung’s sinking nails. 

To say that Seungmin looked like a porn star would be an understatement, a blasphemy. He looked like greek sculptures, mesmerizing and on the border of inhuman. 

Seungmin sunk his face on the soft pillows, the poor cotton barely silencing his lewd, loud moans. The first time it happened, Jisung immediately stopped to make sure that the company’s chairman was still breathing fine. The first time it happened, Jisung overwhelmed Seungmin with his repetitive questions; _Sir! Can you even breathe?_

And the company chairman, the rich brat, responded with harsh, choked, panting breaths; _Fucking continue, dumb fuck. I like it better this way. The more it hurts, the better it gets._

Things had only gotten wilder from that point on. Wilder, rougher, bloodier. Filthier and more violent. Jisung was filled with reluctance at first, but slowly, the adrenaline swallowed him too. 

He wondered if he complied because it was Seungmin, or if it was the restrained power that Seungmin handed to him. 

Another, another thing with Kim Seungmin, was that he never let anyone have complete control over him. He kept them right between his fingers like marionette dolls, even when it came to hurting him. Even when it came into _controlling_ him. 

Jisung never understood Seungmin anyway. He would always comply with him. The controlling masochist, the pain-loving sadist. 

“Sung––Jisung,” Seungmin called, breath heavy and voice throaty. He lifted his face from the pillow, flushed into deep red from the lack of air. 

“Yes?” Jisung swallowed the hanging ‘ _darling_ ’ back to his throat. 

“Would you want to do a—ah, threesome? With Chris?” 

Was it really necessary for him to ask Jisung right then? Jisung’s grip on the other’s hips sunk even deeper. It’d definitely bruise. 

“Chris? Your neighbour?” 

“Mhm.”

“The one that broke your nose?” 

“Yup,” Seungmin turned his head sideways, and Jisung could spot the little crook Chris left on his nose. “He proposed the idea and I thought it’ll be––ah, fun.” 

_Lies_. 

Jisung knew Seungmin. He was a cunning bastard that would not hesitate to manipulate others just for the sake of having fun. Jisung knew him enough to know that the company’s heir was just lying, but he didn’t care. The thing that mattered most was his unanswered, unasked question. _Why Chris?_

When Jisung first met Seungmin, the rich kid spat into him and called him an ass-licker. Jisung found out that it was rather true, literary and literally. Other than the fact that he simply loved eating Seungmin out, he also loved winning his attention. 

But then Jisung couldn’t quite differentiate the reason for his ass-licking habits; if it’s because he loved Seungmin’s attention, or if it’s simply because he loved Seungmin. Whatever it was, Jisung knew he’d never oppose Seungmin’s filthy needs. 

_But why Chris?_

Seungmin didn’t need him anyway, he could always find another _ass-licking Jisung_ in no time. Seungmin could always invite his insolent neighbour and have his cock deep inside his ass, and Jisung would lose both his position and the love of his life. 

In short, opposing Seungmin would mean _losing_ Seungmin. 

“Of course, Minnie. Whatever that is you wish to do,” Jisung smiled and kissed Seungmin’s back. 

That’s the thing about Jisung. He would always please Kim Seungmin and play his little games, even when he’s on the losing side. 

He shoved the hanging ‘ _baby_ ’ to the back of his cords.
    
    
      
    
    * * *
    
    
    

Jisung glared at Christopher Bang. Christopher Bang stared at Seungmin. Seungmin stared on his phone. 

The three of them sat in Christopher Bang’s living room, and they all had been silent since Seungmin decided to throw all of his attention on his cellphone. 

Jisung saw Christopher Bang opening his mouth to fly a complaint, so he snatched the chance, establishing his dominance over Seungmin. 

“Minnie, are you still busy?” 

“Yes, it’s Father––work. I only have, like, fifteen more minutes before he’d bang my brains out,” Seungmin sighed and Jisung covered him with pity eyes. 

After Jisung agreed with Seungmin’s threesome proposal, he started arranging a short meeting with Christopher Bang, a little gathering for them to know each other. 

So far, all Jisung knew about Christopher Bang was his number, and that he’s a musician with a really cool setup in his fucked up, messy apartment. The smell of weird air freshener wafted from the kitchen and Jisung shrugged it off. He’s a jobless bastard after all, God knows what he did in his free time. 

Seungmin slipped his phone back to his pocket and stood up, his posture dominating both Jisung and Christopher Fucking Bang. 

“Alright then, let’s settle this quickly.” 

Another reason for the little meeting was for them to set rules and limits between them. Condoms were necessities. No blindfolds, no handcuffs, no ropes. Seungmin explained that he’d be more than delighted if someone were to volunteer into choking him and Jisung offered himself. Seungmin asked if both parties were comfortable with his ‘dirty fucking mouth’ and Christopher Bang’s face went full red. 

The whole settlement was unnecessary. They knew how to handle Seungmin, and Seungmin definitely knew how to ruin both of them. Jisung didn’t need to know more about Christopher Bang other than the fact that he’s not qualified enough for Seungmin.

Jisung was about to hand another question when Seungmin grabbed his bags and stepped onto Christopher Bang’s front door. 

“Alright, then, I’ll leave you both to bond with each other. See ya!”
    
    
      
    
    * * *
    
    
    

Christopher didn’t know what to do when Kim Seungmin left abruptly. Leaving him with the angry squirrel guy called Jisung. He seemed more mannered than his rich neighbour, but something with his glare told Chris that he didn’t really like him. 

“Beer?” Christopher offered, out of formality, to get Jisung to talk. He wasn’t one to usually initiate conversations, but the silence irritated him too much. 

Jisung averted his glare to the floor, not answering his offer. “What does Seungmin see in you?” 

“What?” 

Jisung sighed, sounding annoyed. “I love him, okay? I love Seungmin, and seeing him that excited for you makes my blood boils.”

“Do you like him?” Jisung demanded. “You like him, don’t you? You _want_ him, don’t you?” 

“The fuck?” Chris wrinkled his nose. “Why the fuck would I like him? He’s so full of himself, he doesn’t give a flying fuck about other people. Why the _fuck_ would anyone fall for that filthy rich kid? What kind of masochist would do that?” 

Christopher realized that he probably had said something wrong when Jisung’s glare got deeper into him. 

“Fuck you,” Jisung spat. “What’s so good about you anyway?” 

Jisung stood up from the couch and walked toward Chris. “You don’t even look like you fuck him good. And yet he still wants you? Unbelievable.”

Christopher’s face heated up from his words. He didn’t know if it’s irritation or infatuation. The situation felt _awfully_ familiar.

And then Jisung was there before him, slipping down his feet and kneeled in front of Christopher. “What’s so good about your cock anyway? Why is Seungmin so latched onto you?” 

Christopher held back profanities when Jisung approached his thighs, clawing his clothed skin, and started unzipping his jeans. “I wonder what this thing here did for Seungmin to be crazy over you.”

“Jisung, shit, fuck.”

Jisung rubbed Chris over his briefs before he pulled the soft cock out. “You’re big, but what’s so good about big dicks anyway? Can you even use it properly?” 

How could these people be so good at turning him on with degradations? 

“Well, then. Guess I just have to prove it myself.” 

“Oh, fuck!” 

Subconsciously, Christopher’s hand fled into Jisung’s strands when the other guy started putting his half-hard dick in his mouth, wetting his half-erection with saliva. 

“That’s it, continue,” Jisung pulled Christopher’s cock out for a bit, swivelling his tongue on the tip, fingers not stopping along his shaft. “Fuck my face, prove what you can do with this cock.” 

When Jisung continued his movement, Christopher was thrown into the clouds. Kim Seungmin was merciless whenever he blew Christopher; his only goal was to make Christopher cry and beg to fuck him. To knock him out with oversensitivity and laugh at him. With Jisung, with Jisung’s soft, considerate tongue, Christopher felt like he was being cared for. 

Compared to Kim Seungmin, Jisung was… gentle. 

Christopher grabbed Jisung’s hair, _harsh_ , and felt his mind blanking when he thrusted his hips obdurately into Jisung’s throat. He started seeing white when Jisung broke free from Christopher’s messy rhythm and moved on his own tempo. 

“Fuck, fuck, Jisung, fuck, you feel so so good, fuck.”

Christopher bit his lip, not wanting to let out more of those embarrassing whines. He sunk his head on the headrast of his couch, letting Jisung do whatever he wished and take control over him. 

Jisung didn’t show any signs of stopping even when Christopher cried and warned him that he’s coming. Christopher thrashed his head with the overwhelming pleasure when Jisung teased the twitching head of his cock. 

Jisung didn’t stop, even when the high of orgasm ripped Christopher for a split second. Jisung didn’t stop, even when Christopher sobbed from the uncomfortable sensitivity. 

Christopher heard a little chuckle and he opened his eyes, vision dotted. Kim Seungmin always swallowed Christopher’s cum after he blew him because he hated having his face dirtied. But Jisung…

Jisung let Christopher cum on his face, staining his cheeks with a thick substance of white. Holy shit. He looked mesmerizing, kneeling between his opened legs like that with cum on his face like that.

Jisung licked the cum that landed on the edge of his round lips. “Well, I guess Seungmin does have a good taste when it comes to dicks.”

Christopher, still dumbfounded and catching his lost breath, offered him tissue. 

Jisung stood up, rubbing his reddened knee with one hand and wiping his face with the other, fetching his own bags and shuffled to the front door. 

“I have to get going too. I skipped my work for this stupid gathering and now I’m on the brink of losing my position. Ciao!” 

“Wait, Jisung!” Christopher rushed to sneak his cock back into his trousers and stumbled to go after the squirrel guy. “That was amazing, thank you.” 

Jisung opened the door and smiled at Chris, half of his body already out of the apartment. “Seungmin never thanked me like that. You’re welcome, Christopher. See you on Friday.” 

There was something very sad in Jisung’s smile. Christopher wanted to kiss the melancholy away. 

But Jisung already left, and Christopher was alone again, with the trace of the best blowjob he had ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please anticipate for the second chapter, it is where The Actual Shit goes down ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated ;) (please give kudos and comments T_T)
> 
> Title is from the song Social Climb by I Don't Know How But They Found Me!
> 
> [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/SAINTJ1N)


End file.
